Nursing a baby has been difficult and awkward for women while wearing clothing because it requires changing into a dress, shirt, or blouse that can be used for that purpose, while wearing a special nursing bra.
1. Field of the Invention
Women's Clothing
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 is a bra which is attached to a covering garment such as a slip, nightgown, etc. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 is a nursing slip and combination maternity and nursing slip that offers no breast support. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,404 is a nursing slip and bra which in many cases requires an outer garment to go over it, or it cannot be comfortably worn while sleeping or nursing in bed. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,296 is a nursing bra without being part of any other garment. PA1 This invention is an improvement over the previous inventions, in particular U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692, which requires a bra to be worn which is separate from a covering garment such as a slip, nightgown, etc. This invention does not require a separate bra which may be uncomfortable and inconvenient for a nursing woman to wear, but instead is a soft, comfortable, single garment that is more convenient, especially since it does not require a nursing woman to sleep in her bra 24 hours a day. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 is constructed using a regular bra as a foundation, which means the wearer would have to preselect an exact size, this invention enables the garment to be worn by a woman without reference to exact cup size, but according to the small, medium or large size version of the garment PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 uses buckles to attach the straps to hooks, this invention uses VELCRO strips or a hook and loop fastener. PA1 Whereas the diamond shaped member or flap in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 is substantially inelastic, this invention utilizes the same soft elastic fabric as the rest of the nightgown. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 uses buckles to adjust the straps of the bra, this invention does not require buckles since the strap of the nightgown is made of the same soft elastic fabric as the rest of the nightgown, reinforced by elastic bands sewn into the edges of the straps. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,692 uses inelastic material for the web of the bra, this invention uses the same soft, elastic fabric as the rest of the nightgown, reinforced by elastic bands sewn into the web of the nightgown, just under the bust. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 is a nursing slip which either must be worn with an outer garment such as a dress or must be worn while sleeping which would be uncomfortable, because it is form fitting. This invention is a nightgown which is more loosely fitting, yet can be worn as an outer garment around the house or can be slept in comfortably. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 requires a slide fastener, a mechanical device which also requires special seams and flaps to protect the wearer, this invention relies on VELCRO or a hook and loop fastener which is more comfortable for the wearer, especially when sleeping. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 requires the wearer to purchase a slip in her exact size, this invention need only come in small, medium, and large sizes, thereby making only three sizes available to almost all women. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 requires cups to be built in for support of the bust, this invention supports the bust through the cut, form, and stitching of the fabric, making the support more flexible and softer, and thus more comfortable to sleep in. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,404 is a garment used in connection with a nursing bra for women who wish to nurse in public. This invention is a nightgown which is designed to be worn around the house or in bed. PA1 Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,404 requires a nursing bra to be worn, this invention requires no separate bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,296 is a nursing bra, whereas this invention is a maternity nightgown with no bra.